1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PTC (Positive Temperature Coefficient) element.
2. Related Background Art
PTC elements are elements that abruptly increase the positive temperature coefficient of the resistance value when a specified temperature range is reached. As conventional PTC elements there are known PTC elements comprising a matrix resin made of a crystalline polymer (polymer matrix) and a thermistor element body containing a metal powder (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-164201).